


Practice Dates

by OnyxKitten93



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93
Summary: Tumblr Prompt from allenqueenlance - Kara and Mon kiss each other and something is missing and proceed to go out with Lena and Winn to get more experience for all four of them. A little different than the prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you to allenqueenlance for the great idea. I loved writing this story, I hope its something like what you imagined.

At the Alien Bar - "I wish I knew what to do about Kara and Winn. Lena and Mike too." Alex slurs slightly, looking slightly defeated. "What do you mean?" Maggie questions patiently, happy to see her girlfriend in such a relaxed state but concerned about her worry for her sister and friends. 

"Winn is pining over Mike but is still mad at him, Mike likes Kara and doesn't understand dating , Kara wants to be with Mike but she loves Lena, Lena likes Kara but Kara thinks her and Winn are more than friends." Alex slumps over and hangs her head in frustration. 

"Sounds like a Shakespeare play." Maggie jokes and Alex laughs slightly. 

"I just wish there was a way to make them all happy. To figure out what they really want." Alex thinks thoughtfully and Maggie perks up.

"Lets do it! We'll figure out a way to let the four of them figure out what they want. Too bad they're now on a date, where are Winn and Lena?" Maggie questions happily and Alex smiles affectionately at her girlfriend. 

"At L Corp having a bromance." 

"Hmmm... What if we tell Kara and Mike something different? That Winn and Lena need help getting ready for their dates with each other. It will make Kara think about Lena and Mike about Winn and it will just be like setting them up on a date. Just make sure they kiss at the end of the night so they know the difference!"

"Your too much!" Alex accuses affectionately, the warm glow of Maggie's cheeks bringing a bright smile to her face. 

"What about Winn and Lena though, how will they agree to this?" Maggie questions thoughtfully. 

"We'll tell them the exact same thing, but because their crazy about the other, all we have to say is that Kara and Mike need their help. For Kara and Mike, I have an idea."

"I do. Let's make them loose a bet. Then they can't refuse." 

Calling Kara quickly during her and Mon's date, she pretends to need her help.

__________

"Beat you Kara! Now you both owe me a favour!" Alex yells, attempting to keep up the drunk façade. 

"Now, what do we owe you?" Mon asks suspiciously and Alex smile turns nearly menacing. 

"Give us the night off. Winn and Lena have a date in two weeks and they're kind of out of practice. Winn's really not either of our type and Lena's ... Lena. Come on Kara, you and Winn are the only one who knows her other than Mike that can help, and I somehow think that time with Mike would make her run for the hills." Alex says in a matter of fact tone. 

"I'm going on a date with Winn?" The Daxamite asks hesitantly, eyes showing a mix of anxiety and hope, prompting Maggie to nod, "I'm sure you'll need to practice too." She says sympathetically. 

"I'm going on a date with Winn..." He repeats in disbelief before snapping out of it and the women nod.

"You can do that here?" Maggie looks up in question and Alex has to stop herself from physically shutting up the Daxamite. 

"Where I'm from your not allowed to take a mate of the same gender." Maggie just raises an eyebrow at the strange language while trying to hide a smile but Alex just looks up in shock, not thinking about the different customs. 

"But being with Winn is ok?" Mon asks hesitantly, looking hopefully at the pair.

"Yes. Some people don't like it, but here you fall in love with whoever you want." Maggie says happily, moving her hand out find Alex's who returns the gesture lovingly. 

"Oh..." Mon looks shocked but not upset, seemingly surprisingly deep in thought while Kara squeals.

"You guys are so cute!" Kara coos at the pair causing them to blush and look away before Alex clears her throat and looks them both in the eye.

"So are you guys in? I did win fair and square." Maggie giggles slightly and puts her head on Alex's shoulder, attempting to stifle her pleased smile. 

"For Winn and Lena? Of course." Kara answers for the both of them while Mon looks lost in thought until she elbows Mon in the ribs. 

"I would love to go on a date with Winn..." He exclaims in wonder, surprised by the own words coming out of his mouth. 

The three women turn to the Daxamite in surprise and Alex smirks but doesn't comment. 

"Is that all?" Kara questions hesitantly. 

"Yep, just show them a good time and maybe you can learn a few things for your own dates together." Kara blushes and looks sideways to Mon but he still looks deeply shocked with a glimmer of longing in his eyes, starting to question the differences between the two cultures. 

Kara looks a little hurt at Mon's lack of attention but is too happy for her sister to let it bring her down, wondering if she would be that happy with Mon but the idea of a date with Lena Luthor seems to excite her more. 

After chatting for a bit and then not so subtly pushing them off to spend 'More quality time together,", Maggie and Alex start to leave the bar with both of the aliens deep in thought, but just before they leave, Maggie calls over her shoulder. 

"Enjoy your date guys!" Maggie happily calls, neither Kara nor Mon know to which date she was referring to. 

"And don't forget the good night kiss! For both of you!" Alex yells as they take their leave causing Kara to turn an unhuman shade of crimson while Mon just looks at the pair in confusion and wonder. 

_________________________________

The rest of the alien's date doesn't go so well. 

Mon attempts to pay attention to the blonde in front of him, seeming to smile brighter than before as the excitement for helping her friends grows, but Mon is still in another place all together. A different smile glows in his minds eye, one full of humor and disbelief, sparkling hazel eyes and unfamiliar fragility that Mon had always found adorable about the tech genius. For the first time Mon allows himself to think of spending time with Winn outside the boundaries of the DEO again, what it would be like to hold him close, to see if he would smile at him the same way after he kissed him-

"Mon! Are you paying attention? Come on! We have to help Lena and Winn with their date!" Kara chirps happily, but her tone lowers a pitch at the word 'date'. 

"Don't we have until Friday?" He asks hopefully, wanting to know more about courting, especially between males on this planet. 

"Well...Yes, but it has to be perfect for Lena!...And Winn." She adds with an embarrassed smile and Mon realizes that maybe the Kryptonian had been thinking similar thoughts about another brunette. 

Smiling back at his fellow alien, Mon starts to ask questions about courting rituals, which Kara called dating. Somehow, the thought of 'dates' with their friends seemed more exciting than they adventure they were already on together. Kara pushes the idea away, not believing that she would be more excited for a 'practice date' with Lena Luthor than a real one with someone from her own solar system, but the thought remains in both aliens minds through out the night. 

Obviously, date night for the alien duo was not going the way that they planned, but thinking of the dates they would have this with the local genius' some how more than made up for it. 

******* 

Winn and Lena are easier to convince, looking at each other with matching Cheshire smiles as their own plan comes into play, wanting to make Kara and Mon jealous, but this was even better, but they hide their excitement. 

"Of course we can help Kara and what was it, Mike?" Lena questions smoothly, already knowing the answer. 

"Yes, but because Kara is so used to Winn it won't work as practice." Both genius' trade glances and nod, allowing the adorable pair to set up the time and place. 

"Just make sure not to let Mike take you to a bar, you remember the last time." Alex says with a warning and Winn nods attempting to contain his enthusiasm. Lena gives him a raised eyebrow and Winn blushes, mouthing 'later' to the CEO. Both Maggie and Alex both look at the pair in question but they give too innocent smiles at the pair. 

"She's a great friend. Kara was right." The small admission makes the CEO blush and the couple are more sure than ever of their plan. 

"We'd be more than happy to show Kara and ..Mike a good time. Least I can do for Kara and Winn. Besides, I've heard a lot of interesting things about Mike." Lena nearly purrs and Winn gives her a panicked look. 

"So Friday at seven?" Alex prompts again and they both agree, the genius' beginning to plan for sweeping their aliens off their feet. 

********************************************

"So what exactly to humans do on a 'date?'" Mon asks curiously, tilting his head as he looks at Kara in question after she doesn't respond. 

"Kara?" He questions and she blushes but breaks out of her trance. 

"Sorry, I was just thinking. Usually, people do something that they enjoy together. Like going to the movies, out for dinner, to the bar- Well, maybe not the last one." She says with a smile and a soft laugh, causing Mon to look at her in question. 

"Winn's still not very happy with you after the last time." Instead of laughing like she thought Mon would, he looks at Kara in concern. 

"What do you mean?" He asks cautiously, not really sure if he wanted to hear the answer. 

"Well, you did almost get him fired. Not to mention a long lecture from J'onn and Alex. All because he wanted to spend time with his new alien friend and you just wanted to get out of the DEO." She replies in a semi serious tone, but Mon frowns. 

"Like I told you before, Winn's fine and his job is ok. Just have fun outside the bar scene." Kara says patiently and Mon once again nods in understanding but still looks slightly defeated. 

"I'm sure you will be able to make a better impression this time." Kara adds happily and Mon seems to shake himself out of it. 

"How? What does Winn like to do?" Mon questions, frustrated that he did not have the answers himself. 

"Hmmm ... Take him to a movie. It will teach you about human culture and give you and Winn something to talk about." Kara responds happily until Mon asks his next question. 

"Is that what your going to do with Lena?" He asks in a serious tone and Kara blushes. 

"I didn't really think Lena would feel the same about going to the movies. I was going to take her to the planetarium to see all the stars and planets humans can see from earth." She responds shyly and Mon can't help but smirk. 

"You want to give her the moon and the stars." He questions with a knowing smile and for the first time, they both realize that they were now both truly looking forward to the 'practice' more than another date with each other. 

"So....Movies are like TV right? What do you do when you watch it with another person?" Mon questions after a moment and Kara lets out a soft sigh. 

"Ok, we have a lot of work to do." Kara stands determinedly, promising herself that she would make this the best date ever for the pair of geniuses.

Neither alien admits to the other but they both look at one another with excitement and understanding, slowly realizing that the other had wanted their genius for a long time.

************************************************

Sitting beside each other in the midst of parts and tools, Winn nudges Lena as she absentmindedly tinkers with the kryptonite neutralizer. 

"So what do you think is Alex's stake in this?" Winn asks conversationally.

Lena huffs and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear before responding, holding out her hand and immediately Winn hands her the right tool before, handing over his part of the device. 

"I think she just wants to see her sister happy, and not with that clown of a frat boy." She states simply, attempting to goad the man on. 

"Hey!" Winn defends, "Mon is not that bad! He's just ...Getting used to life here." Lena laughs at Winn's offended look and the DEO employee blushes, realizing he's been caught out. 

"Says the man who had to save such frat boy from destroying a bar and caused you to nearly loose your 'awesome' job with aliens." Lena questions with a raised eyebrow. 

"But .. He's just ... He's like a puppy. He's just so cute when he doesn't understand what he's done wrong. A annoyingly hot confused puppy with the personality of a frat boy. Ugggghhh." He sighs in defeat, and buries his head in his hands and Lena pats him on the back with a smirk.

"It's ok Winn, I'm sure you'll give him a chance to throw you a bone." Lena jokes at her friend and he just slinks lower. 

"NOT helping." Winn groans again, trying to stop the mental image and turns to the CEO in rebuttal. 

"As opposed to you, "Ms. I'm in love with Kara but won't tell her because then she'll know I know she's my hero, my other true love Supergirl." He says with a dramatic flair, earning him a small elbow to the ribs and a laugh. 

"We're a little messed up. Stopping evil parents, saving the city. Falling in love with aliens with hero complexes." Winn laughs at the irony and turns to Lena again. 

They both smirk at each other and Winn is one again thankful that he had a friend he could share all of it with, especially someone else who saved the city from behind the scenes with technical knowledge and smarts, instead of a lot of punching. 

"What do you think your going to do with Kara?" Winn questions, attempting to move on from the subject and Lena nearly beams. 

"I'm going to take her to the solarium, show her all the constellations and be able to explain everything about them. I always loved the stars." Lena finishes almost dreamily and Winn smiles at his love struck friends expression, despite her attempt to hide it with a glare. 

"What about you Winn?" She attempts to sidestep, and Winn laughs but answers back. 

"I got a message from Kara. She said that Mon wanted to practice a 'movie date' but she was worried about another brawl so he's just going to come to my apartment." Lena can't contain her laughter and Winn looks at his friend in confusion. 

"Kara suggested ... Kara actually told you to 'Netflix and chill' Mon?" Winn's eyes widen at the implication and Lena can't stop herself from laughing even harder. 

"I ... wait what?" Winn questions aghast and Lena just pats him on the back comfortingly before turning back to work. 

"Now, we know what to do. Lets just let them figure out the rest." She explains gently and Winn smiles, leaning over to tinker with their devices. 

____________________________

At the end of Kara and Mon's date, Mon asks his final question. 

"So, am I really allowed to kiss Winn?" Mon questions hesitantly and Kara looks stunned but quickly smiles at the Daxamite with a happy glow. 

"Yes, your supposed to kiss someone at the end of the date to see if you like one another." Mon looks deep in thought and they both get ready to leave. Kara realizes that it meant that she was to kiss Lena, but the thought excites her more than she had thought. 

Dropping off Kara at her apartment before returning to the DEO, Mon stops Kara before she goes to open her door. 

"You told me your supposed to kiss someone at the end of the night to see if you like each other." He says simply. 

Gently turning her around, Mon slowly leans down and catches the blonde's gaze, and she blushes and smiles softly. Both closing their eyes, they both lean all the way in and ... Nothing. Even the small spark from before was gone, and despite the fact that it concerned both of them slightly, both aliens couldn't help but wonder what kissing on their own 'practice dates' would feel like. 

_____________________________

The night of: 

Both genius' wait eagerly in Winn's apartment, Lena with an excited glow while Winn paces nervously. 

"What if he still wants Kara? What if he doesn't want me? What happens at the DEO if I-" Winn rambles nervously but Lena stops him. 

"One, if I have anything to say about it, he won't get a chance anyways. Two, according to Maggie and Alex, Mon has been thinking about you all week and thr-" Winn quickly cuts her off with a confused look. 

"Mon's been thinking about me?" Winn questions hopefully and Lena gives him a small understanding smile. 

"From what I've been told. Apparently, males are not allowed to be together 'where he's from'. So, I don't think he even thought it was possible before he talked to Alex, but you were the first one he thought of. He hasn't shown interest in anyone else." Winn takes in the information and attempts to process but before he can think it over, a loud knock at the door brings the genius' out of their discussion. 

Winn nearly face plants on the way to the door while Lena lets out a soft laugh and helps him up as they make their way to the door. Winn and Lena both look in shock at what greets them at the door. Kara dressed in a slightly more formfitting dress in blue and red, looking as much Kara as she did Supergirl. 

Mon is dressed more casually, dressed in a pair of form fitting jeans and a tight but fitted t-shirt both in black. Lena is dressed to kill in a blood red dress with matching lipstick to make her lips stand out even more, although Kara couldn't look anywhere else. Winn is dressed in a blue button down with a black tie and is about to greet the aliens when he catches sight of Mon, in his glasses no less. His mouth goes dry and Winn is barely able to form coherent words. 

"I...Umm...Kara ... Mo-Mike.. Errr. Hey?" Winn finally spits out and Lena looks somewhere between smug and proud. 

"Hi guys!" Kara says eagerly, waving at Winn and making a beeline for Lena. The CEO beams while taking her arm and Winn is about to send her a smug look when Mon catches his eye and smiles, causing the DEO agent to be reduced to a blushing mess. 

"Ready to go?" Lena questions as Kara smiles happily and nods, and both say goodbye to their friends, Lena leaning over to murmur something in Winn's ear that causes Winn and Kara to blush and Mon to pout. 

Walking out the door, Lena gives Winn one final wink as he glares back and the two women leave Winn's apartment with a laugh. 

Mon looks curiously at the trio but shrugs and turns back to his date, looking down approvingly at the human. 

"You look very fine, Winn." Mon-El compliments with a wink and Winn can barely stutter back. 

"You...You too." After shaking his head and getting it together, Winn invites him in and leads him to the living room. 

"So Kara says this is a 'movie date", its like TV right? Why do people stay home?" Mon questions, moving closer to Winn. 

"Well, not everyone is as social as you Mon. " Winn explains and moves slightly away from the Daxamite to motion him toward the couch. "Sometimes people just want to spend time together one on one, in private."

Mon happily nods while sitting down as Winn brings up Netflix before joining him. Sitting across the couch from the Daxamite, Winn looks the alien in askance. 

"Since I'm not really sure what kind of movie you would want to watch, I picked a few and I figured I'd let you pick the one that sounds the best to you of them." Mon nods approvingly and focuses on the screen, looking at the different titles and pictures. 

"What kind of movies do you like, Winn?" Mon questions, moving closer to the human so he sits beside him on the couch. Slouching slightly, Mon shifts until his thigh is pressed against the humans and Winn is made very aware of the Daxamite's body heat and choice in cologne.

"Well, I guess I like science fiction... Well I thought I did, but it turns out a lot of it is fact, so I guess that hits a little to close to home for both of us." At Mon's confused look, Winn smiles softly and explains. 

"Science fiction is like ... Stuff people imagined or think could happen. Some or I suppose a lot of it has to do with aliens, and because on earth we didn't even know aliens were real for sure, some of it may be ... I'm going to say-" Mon laughs gently at Winn's embarrassment and pats his back, attempting to be gentle as possible. 

"It's ok Winn. What do you think we should watch?" Mon questions with a small smile at the human's antics. 

"Well, I thought horror movies would be easier as its more getting scared than anything else." Winn says with a soft laugh. 

"I'm sure I'll be fine Winn, I promise to protect you if the movies get too scary for you." Mon smirks and leans closer with an inviting motion towards his lap. 

Winn blushes and gives him a gentle shove, getting more comfortable as he reaches for the controller. 

"Horror movie it is then." He starts to bring up the list when Mon immediately points to the screen. 

"What's a New Nightmare?" Mon questions, but Winn just smiles mischievously in response. Unseen to him however, Mon's smile matches his as the opening credits start to roll as he thinks of ways to close the gap between them. 

*******************

At the Planetarium 

Lena watches in fascination as Kara looks up at the stars, eyes shining with delight, not realizing the look came from looking at Lena herself through the glass's reflection. 

"So beautiful." Kara says in wonder, moving her gaze down to Lena's and the brunette smiles and holds her gaze while stepping slightly closer. 

"I was just thinking the same thing about you." Lena says gently, stepping forward to take Kara's hand in hers as she blushes. 

"I....Lena I-" Lena looks at her in question and Kara takes a deep breath and gives her a shaky smile. 

"Can we go outside?" She tries again and Lena agrees happily, taking Kara to a nearby balcony and signaling for the owner to close the place to the public for the rest of the night. 

"What is it Kara?" Lena questions softly at Kara's look of concern, gently reaching forward to lead Kara's gaze to meet her own. 

"I have to tell you something. I wanted to tell you so many times before, but now... I know I need to. I just can't find the right words when it matters lately." She says with a mix of frustration at herself and anxiety about what she was about to reveal to Lena. Herself. 

"Then show me." Lena prompts gently and Kara is unable to stop. 

Gently moving close enough to pull Lena closer, Kara leans toward the brunette softly and she smiles brightly but is cut off by a gentle press of Kara's lips against her own. The kiss makes her head spin, both of them feeling like they're floating, when Lena realizes they actually are. 

"I knew I loved Supergirl and Kara Danvers. I'm even happier that your the same person." She says with a laugh before looking down and clings to Kara closer. 

"I love you too." She says happily, now knowing why Alex did what she did.

Kara floats down with Lena in her arms, happy to share her love with someone who could see Kara as well as Supergirl. Lena is delighted by the feeling of her love in her arms and a life outside just being a Luthor. 

"Do you want me to fly us home?" Kara asks softly and Lena agrees with one condition. 

"Only if you come with my love." Kara jubilantly agrees. 

********************************

At Winn's Apartment - 

"Gahhh!! Why do humans do this to themselves!" Mon nearly screams, moving closer and closer to Winn with each scare. 

Winn smiles softly at the alien as his grip starts to loosen on the couch and Winn shyly puts a comforting hand on his knee as he presses pause. 

"It's fun, people like to be scared. Remember Halloween when I took you to the bar? How everybody was dressed up?" Mon nods but his expression falls, looking at Winn guiltily. 

"I'm sorry Winn, I-" But Winn quiets him with a gentle squeeze. 

"Mon, its ok. I'm not mad, I just used that as an example. People like to dress up, watch movies and go to haunted houses. Its just fun and then you laugh later when your done being scared." Mon considers this and nods but the expression is soon replaced by a seductive one.

"I saw on TV that if someone is scared, your supposed to hold them?" He questions with a seductive edge and Winn blushes but nods, moving over towards Mon. 

Mon smiles and motions for Winn to continue the movie, but as soon as the next scare happens, Winn suddenly finds himself in the Daxamite's lap with his arms wrapped around him. Winn blushes further but snuggles into Mon's embrace.

"Thank you Winn." Mon says softly and Winn looks up at him with a smile, about to tell the Daxamite he was happy to help when his words are suddenly stolen by a pair of venerable blue eyes boring into his hazel ones. 

"Mon? What's wrong?" Winn asks carefully and the Daxamite shakes his head. 

"Nothing." He responds quickly and Winn gives him a raised eyebrow. 

"I- Kara told me at the end of the night your supposed to kiss the one you go on a date with. I want to kiss you but I don't want the night to be over." He says shyly and Winn is taken aback by the nervousness instead of the usual cockiness, followed by a warmth that washes over his body at makes his heart flutter. 

"Well...We did go out already. This doesn't have to be the end of the night either." Winn says encouragingly and Mon looks at him confused. Winn simply smiles patiently and leans up to press his lips to Mon's. 

The alien is shocked but quickly responds, pulling Winn closer and deepening the kiss.

After a moment they both break away slowly and Winn puts his head on Mon's shoulder again.

"I like you Winn." Mon says affectionately, attempting to let Winn know that the kiss was everything he wanted. Winn smiles softly at the alien and understands, looking at him in response while leaning slightly closer once again. 

"I like you too Mon."

END


End file.
